703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88
| place= 4/18 | alliances= | challenges= 4 | votesagainst= 14 | days= 38 | image2 = | season2 = 7 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 2/20 (Runner Up) | challenges2 = 10 | votesagainst2 = 7 | days2 = 39 | image3 = | season3 = 12 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 22/24 | challenges3 = 1 | votesagainst3 =6 | days3 = 4 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 11 | individualwins= 4 | totalchallengewins= 15 | dayslasted= 81 | totalvotes= 27}} also known as Jace is a contestant on , & . Originally starting on the doomed Gechii tribe, he managed to quickly take control of his tribe by using his social game to gain everyone's trust. At the dissolve, he then joined Bayartai, where he continued to his strong challenge prowess and social game to make merge, but he was quickly recognized as a huge threat. He managed to make final 4, but when his closest ally, Kaeden, deemed him too threatening, he was eliminated on Day 38. He returned in Chile, with a much more aggressive & messy gameplay. Going on an immunity run, he managed to make Final Tribal Council, only to lose to Seth in a 5-3 vote, coming in 2nd. He returned for a 3rd time in Skye Islands, where his tribe Dunan went on a downward spiral. He was in the minority alliance in his tribe and he was voted out in 22nd place. Profile *'Name(Age):' Jace (16) *'Tribe Designation:' Gechii *'Current Residence:' New Hampshire *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' Trish Hegarty following me on Twitter. *'Inspiration in Life:' Siona Slepoy *'Hobbies:' Watching Survivor, drawing, watching and quoting SpongeBob. *'Pet Peeves:' Sugar Kiper, annoying people, people who but into other's conversations, finals, line-weight drawings, quitters on Survivor, Cochran, when people play the victim, when someone lies just to get your hopes up for something, Reed Kelly, Reed Kelly's FTC speech, casual fans on Facebook and YouTube that trash every contestant I root for. *'3 Words To Describe You:' Loyal, Clever, Underestimated *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?:' I would bring a camera to take pictures of the scenery and document each day, I would bring a cooler so I wouldn't have to drink water at the temperature of pee, and I would somehow bring an unlimited battery phone to keep in contact with my friends and family back at home. *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like:' I would like to play as a mixture of Penny Ramsey, Trish Hegarty, and Stephen Fishbach, but I've been told I play more of a Jon Misch. *'Reason for being on Survivor:' I am a big fan of the show. *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor:' I can never be too sure that I will be. Survivor: Mongolia Voting History Survivor: Chile Profile Tribe: Cerro Hometown: Seabrook Current Residence: Seabrook Personal Claim To Fame: Trish still follows me on Twitter Inspiration in Life: Foluké Tuakli Pet Peeves: When people put their signature on a really shitty piece of art, like please don't be proud of that, and when people say "Merger" or "Strategical." Also, people who harass my ORG Baes piss me tf off. >:( Previous Finishes: 4th in Mongolia Favorite Past Moment: Idoling out Danny (sorry XP) Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Tina Wesson and Trish Hegarty Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Reed Kelly Why Did You Come Back?: To have some more fun! Voting History Survivor: Skye Islands Profile Tribe: Dunan Hometown: Seabrook Current Residence: Seabrook Personal Claim To Fame: Being the only boy in my AP Studio Art class Inspiration in Life: Megan Hauserman Pet Peeves: A lot of stuff, one thing is being given summer assignments from school. Previous Finishes: 4th in Mongolia and 2nd in Chile Favorite Past Moment: The Alf Blindside Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Tina Wesson and Trish Hegarty Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Shirin Oskooi Why Did You Come Back?: To not be a finalist flop again Voting History Post-Survivor Gallery Trivia *On Jace's first two seasons, there were only four times he did not attend tribal council premerge. He was immune twice preswap, once postswap, and avoided tribal council due to other circumstances one time in both seasons. *Both times Jace reached the merge, there were only three of his original tribemates remaining. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Mongolia Contestants Category:Gechii Tribe Category:Chile Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Shan Yu Tribe Category:Cerro Tribe Category:Finalists Category:4th Place Category:Mongolia Jury Members Category:Skye Islands Contestants Category:Dunan Tribe Category:22nd Place Category:2nd Place